


Arena y Boro

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: Valery Legasov se disolvía por momentos. Se desarmaba y se volvía a armar en un proceso que le era tan inevitable como doloroso. El trabajo de Boris era dialogar, negociar, resistir. El trabajo de Boris era ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos ambos.Valery Legasov y Boris Shcherbina estaban hechos de arena y boro.





	1. Profesor Legasov

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir que no planeaba incursionar en este fandom. Vi la serie con un interés puramente histórico. Luego llegaron las maravillosas actuaciones de Stellan Skarsgård y Jared Harris y caí por el agujero de conejo. Este trabajo se basa solo en la serie y no en los hechos reales. No pretendo faltarle el respeto a nadie con este fic.

Arena y boro.  
  
Fácil, sencillo. Como si él siempre lo hubiera sabido. Como si lo hubiese tenido en su mente tan claro como el agua al llegar a Chernobyl. Sin cálculos, sin estimaciones, sin errores..  
  
Cinco toneladas de arena y boro.  
  
Los informes no dicen todo. Datos, hechos escritos en un papel. Depurados, maquillados, torcidos hasta el punto de volverse adecuados a los requerimientos del partido.  
  
A veces, Boris desearía que la vida fuera así de sencilla.  
  
*  
  
La habitación era un caos. Papeles sobre papeles, en la mesa, en los aparadores, en el suelo. Toda superficie plana había sido invadida por un sinnúmero de ecuaciones, gráficos, informes y mediciones. Una densa nube de humo poblaba el lugar como una neblina de pantano. El profesor no era precisamente el ser humano más ordenado que había conocido, pero ese nivel de caos lo sorprendió incluso a él.  
  
Se aventuró en la habitación como pudo, esquivando el desorden, procurando pisar en los claros donde aún lograba verse algo de la horrible alfombra naranja que tapizaba el suelo.  
  
No tuvo dificultades para encontrarlo. Legasov estaba sentado en una de la butacas, su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante mirando hacia la ventana, la cual dejaba ver un cielo plomizo, húmedo. El cigarrillo encendido en una de sus manos.   
  
-Deberías airear un poco.-Dijo mientras pasaba por delante del científico para abrir una de las ventanas.  
  
-¿Sábes como obtuve este puesto?  
  
La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Habría jurado que no le hablaría durante un tiempo. Había aprendido a leer sus estados anímicos tan eficientemente como lo haría con cualquier periódico. Ese día el estado era: “Trance.” Lo adoptaba para pensar en su física y sus matemáticas. Y si, pensaba en ellas como suyas porque ese era un terreno al que él no podía acceder. Un espacio de abstracciones que le era tan fascinante como misterioso.  
  
-Desestimé la participación de colegas en proyectos de investigación, me basé en sus creencias religiosas y su color de piel para evitar que ocuparan puestos de importancia. Me convencí a mí mismo que ellos no estaban capacitados, que yo sería mejor. Más productivo, más..adecuado a los requerimientos del partido.  
  
-No tenemos tiempo para esto.  
  
Boris lo cortó tajante. Sabía a donde quería llegar con aquella súbita confesión y no le agradaba.  
  
-No logro dar con la manera de evitar que la radiación se siga esparciendo. He calculado pesos, materiales diversos, opciones de construcción. ¡La radiación continúa filtrándose por todos ellos!  
  
-Como ya te dije. ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!  
  
\- ¡Boris, no puedo hacerlo!¡No soy capaz! Esto es más de lo que yo..- El cigarrillo olvidado, el temblor de su cuerpo como un reflejo sutil de lo que en verdad sucedía adentro. Una implosión que a duras penas podía contener.  
  
Boris golpeó con fuerza la mesa. Legasov se sobresaltó como si él y no la mesa, hubiera sido el destinatario del golpe.  
  
\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A USAR MI NOMBRE SI VAS A HACER ESTO!  
  
El enojo había salido por su boca como un dique que se abre para dejar pasar la fuerza de una corriente. Una corriente que era mezcla de impotencia, cansancio, dolor y desesperación. Un enojo que no era hacia el profesor, sino ante toda la horrible situación en la que el destino los había envuelto.  
  
“Esto”  
  
Había dicho Boris. Tal vez porque no encontraba la palabra adecuada. O tal vez, porque si la encontraba pero no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta. Porque “esto” equivalía a rendirse. Equivalía a darse por vencido, a dejar de luchar, a dejarlo solo en toda esa locura.  
  
El pensamiento era intolerable.  
  
\- Vas a resolverlo. Vas a resolverlo porque eres el único que está aquí. Vas a resolverlo porque nadie más puede.  
  
La furia había dejado paso a una calma fría. Sus palabras no eran promesas. Eran sentencias. Quizás, si Legasov lo hubiese conocido antes, podría haber leído más allá de ellas. Podría haber visto más allá de la propaganda del partido. “El deber ante todo.” Ciertamente, habría sido capaz de identificar las pequeñas señales en Boris. El brillo en sus ojos, la rigidez de su mandíbula. El camarada Shcherbina jamás se alteraba al imponer su voluntad. Las ordenes salían de sus labios con naturalidad, con fluidez, como el curso normal de las cosas. Así debía ser. Podía elevar su voz, imponer respeto con su postura o su mirada. Pero jamás había una emoción que lo sacudiera al demandar algo.  
  
Antes..  
  
Eso era antes de los 15.000 Roentgens.  
  
El verdadero número de radiación se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Las palabras “Hiroshima,” “Balas,”“Veneno” y “Muerte” se reproducían en su mente cada vez que tenía un momento para pensar.  
  
El profesor Legasov era el único que había sido consciente del peligro desde el principio. Si ahora era incapaz de dar una solución estarían perdidos.  
  
-Estaré aquí hasta que lo resuelvas.  
  
Apartó unos papeles para dejarse caer en una de las butacas. Tomó uno de los informes y se lo puso a leer. La discusión había finalizado para él. Legasov lo observó incapaz de decidir qué hacer. Hasta que, finalmente luego de un minuto, volvió al lugar en la mesa donde usualmente trabajaba. Boris lo observó detrás de su informe.  
  
 _Eso es, buen chico.._  
  
Los minutos se volvieron horas. Pronto la oscuridad reinó en la habitación y tuvieron que prender las luces. Legasov tomaba notas, borraba, volvía a anotar, sumaba números con la calculadora. Boris lo observaba de cuando en cuando escudado por el informe en sus manos. Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente tarde tomó el teléfono y pidió la cena para ambos.  
  
Comieron en silencio. Una comida insípida, enlatada, desprovista de sabor y color. Desde sus días en el ejercito que no probaba algo tan desilusionante.  
  
-Haré que mejore.- Afirmó innecesariamente.  
  
El profesor no había dicho ni una palabra en relación a la comida. Limitándose a mascar mecánicamente cada bocado. _Aún está calculando._  
  
Legasov levantó la vista del plato algo aturdido. Él reafirmó.  
  
 _Haré que mejore_ y por un segundo la frase pareció perder su sentido original y adquirir otro. Uno más grande y abarcativo. No sabía exactamente que más podría mejorar pero lo haría.  
  
Entonces, por primera vez, desde que habían llegado a Pripyat, un asomo de sonrisa se dejó ver en las facciones de Valery Legasov.

Continuará..


	2. Valery

Su preocupación por él comenzó como algo estrictamente profesional. Simplemente no podían darse el lujo de perder al científico encargado de lidiar con el desastre.  
  
Todo cambio el día de arena y boro. Luego de una trabajosa noche en vela, Legasov por fin había logrado dar con una solución para apaciguar el incendio en el reactor. Sin embargo, la alegría inicial pronto fue empañada por la tragedia cuando ambos, con una mezcla de impotencia y horror, fueron testigos de como uno de los helicópteros encargados de llevar los materiales, colisionaba con una grúa, precipitándose a la tierra.  
  
La expresión de Legasov, inmediatamente después de la colisión fue lo que hizo que las cosas se tornaran diferentes. Él se había acercado a uno de los bordes del edificio y había mirado hacia abajo con una expresión que conmovió a Boris.  
  
Aquel día, los dos tuvieron una revelación. Todas las decisiones que Legasov tomara, por muy pensadas y elaboradas, culminarían siempre en una tragedia.  
  
Boris no pudo evitar sentir una pena infinita por aquel sencillo hombre que cargaría con la tarea de condenar involuntariamente tantas vidas.  
  
Luego de ese día, “el profesor Legasov” comenzó a ser “Valery.”  
  
*  
  
Valery se disolvía por momentos. Se desarmaba y se volvía a armar en un proceso que le era tan inevitable como doloroso. Cada decisión, cada vida entregada a tratar de contener el desastre, lo hacía añicos de una manera tan brutal como silenciosa.  
  
Valery no había vuelto a tener otra crisis de fe como la que había sucedido al comienzo de todo. Pero eso no implicaba nada. Por el contrario, en lugar de arrebatos pasionales, Valery guardaba sus dudas e inseguridades para sí mismo. Almacenaba su dolor en algún lugar que fallaba en contenerlo, doblando su espalda, frunciendo su entrecejo, palideciendo su rostro.  
  
Boris tenía sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar pero no era capaz de ser ajeno a esto. Valery se resbalaba entre sus dedos.  
  
Así comenzaron los paseos nocturnos.  
  
Alimentar a los perros que acudían a recibirlos felices, ajenos a su cruel destino, era la manera que ambos tenían de despejarse.  
  
Los pasos nocturnos, frecuentemente iban acompañados de charlas...  
  
Charlas profesionales que pronto pasaron a ser personales..  
  
Charlas personales que llevaban a conocer al otro y a comprenderlo. Su relación, gradualmente evolucionando hacia un afecto inesperado y natural.  
  
Cuando Valery hablaba con él durante las noches perdía la fragilidad adquirida durante el día. Se hacía más sólido, más real. Se armaba nuevamente hasta lograr la compostura suficiente para enfrentar el nuevo día.  
  


Boris creyó que conocía a aquel sencillo hombre, que podía predecir sus estados anímicos, que podía anticiparse a sus quiebres emocionales.  
  
No sería la primera vez que se equivocaba desde que estaban en Chernobyl.  
  
*  
  
Los dos estaban particularmente exhaustos ese día. Unas horas antes habían tenido que convocar a los operarios de la central para comunicarles que deberían internarse en agua radiactiva para evitar una catástrofe mundial.  
  
Valery había estado extrañamente silencioso esa noche. Él había sentido su mirada sobre sí mientras recorrían las desiertas calles de Pripyat pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. El peso de haber condenado a tres hombres aún pendiendo sobre ellos. Solo, cuando se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de uno de los perros fue que escuchó a Valery hablar de nuevo.  
  
-¡No hagas eso!- El profesor lo había detenido tomándolo por el antebrazo antes de poder hacer contacto con el animal.-¡Están contaminados!¿Acaso lo olvidaste?  
  
Boris lo observó con una expresión neutral. No, no lo había olvidado. Pero, para el caso, ellos también lo estaban. Cinco años. ¿Qué más daba?  
  
-No.- Le respondió Boris y se deshizo suavemente del agarre. Su mano siguió su recorrido hasta hacer contacto con el can, que movió la cola agradecido.  
  
Valery pareció visiblemente conmocionado ante la visión de su compañero acariciando al perro. Su rostro empalideciendo aún más. Abría y cerraba la boca sin ser capaz de producir ningún sonido inteligible. Luchando una de sus habituales guerras internas.  
  
-No tiene sentido.-Susurró casi sin aliento. -Solo le das esperanzas. Morirá de todas formas.  
  
Como siempre en su caso, Boris no estaba seguro de si hablaba solo del perro.Valery se paso una mano por el pelo en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.  
  
-Morirá. No importa lo que hagamos. Morirá solo y será cruel..  
  
-Valery..  
  
-¡No! Te tomará afecto y será absurdo..  
  
-Valery, lo estamos haciendo muy bien..- Había intentando frenar la vorágine de palabras antes de que fuera arrastrado por ellas, pero Valery parecía más allá.  
  
\- ¡NO! ¡TODO ESTO ES ABSURDO!¡NOSOTROS..!  
  
Boris lo tomó por los hombros, apretándolo con fuerza. Una significativa mirada hacia la izquierda. Valery se detuvo al instante. Al fin se había percatado de los espías de la KGB en una de las esquinas. Dejó caer sus manos frustrado.  
  
-Me disculpo. Estoy cansado.- Se excusó antes darse media vuelta y retirarse rápidamente en dirección al hotel. Un paso detrás del otro, enredándose en su propia torpeza y trastabillando.  
  
Boris suspiró. Le dio el último trozo de salchicha al perro que había estado acariciando y emprendió el mismo camino que Valery.  
  
*  
  
Entró en el cuarto de hotel unos minutos después que su compañero. No se molestó en encender la luz. Guiado por un pequeño destello rojo en un extremo de la habitación, atravesó a ciegas el hall hasta llegar a la estancia que hacía las veces de living. Allí, se dejó caer donde sabía que se encontraba el enorme sofá. Dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera en el mullido material y por unos instantes, disfrutó la sensación de poder relajar sus músculos luego de una ardua jornada.  
  
A su lado, la lucecita roja se movía trémula emitiendo destellos más fuertes de cuando en cuando. Boris cerró los ojos, se masajeo fuertemente el entrecejo y volvió a armarse de energía. _Bien, hagamos esto.._  
  
Se inclinó hacía un lado para encender una de las lámparas. La luz dejó ver a su lado. el cuerpo encogido sobre sí mismo de Valery. Las manos cubriendo su rostro. El cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos.  
  
-Dime qué sucede.-Demandó tomando la botella de vodka sobre la mesita ratona y sirviéndose un vaso. Su boca había estado necesitando el alcohol durante todo el día.  
  
Valery no contestó. Él tomó el vaso para servirse otra vez con una fluidez que solo se adquiría con el tiempo. Vació el vaso y volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono.  
  
-Dime qué sucede.  
  
No hubo respuesta. Valery volvía a ser preso del mutismo que lo envolvía cada vez que algo iba realmente mal. Boris no pudo evitar alarmarse. Ese era sin dudas otro quiebre emocional. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa centrando toda su atención en él.  
  
-Es complicado...-Susurró apenas con una voz que no parecía suya.  
  
Boris esperó a que el otro continuara pero no dijo más. Él nunca había sido un hombre muy paciente. Nada lo enfurecía más que la frustración de sentir que no podía hacer nada.  
  
\- Bien, esto es lo que haces. Te cierras ¡Te recuerdo que yo también estoy aquí jugandome la vida en este desastre! ¡Si no me dices lo que pasa, no puedo hacer nada para...!  
  
De pronto el silencio. La ceniza cayendo del cigarrillo encendido chamuscando la alfombra. La luz cálida emitida por la lámpara de pie, titilando por momentos. El débil crujido del sofá cediendo ante el peso de los cuerpos...  
  
La boca de Valery.  
  
La boca de Valery Legasov sobre la suya. Los labios finos, el olor a tabaco. El frío marco de los lentes cuadrados apretándose contra su mejilla.  
  
Un segundo..  
  
Solo un segundo..  
  
El horror.  
  
El horror en sus ojos tan pronto como fue nuevamente consciente de sí. Valery apartándose, removiéndose en el lugar, ensayando disculpas que no terminaban de salir de sus labios agolpándose y perdiéndose en su garganta, su mano apretando el cojín del sofá, tomando fuerza para impulsar su cuerpo, para levantarse, para huir de ahí..  
  
Boris cortó el curso de acciones con la misma eficacia que podía cortar sus palabras. Una mano firme sobre su rodilla impidiendole el ansiado escape. Valery paralizando su cuerpo, mirándolo con una expresión que era pura angustia y arrepentimiento. Cerrando los ojos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada.  
  
No.  
  
Boris había estado equivocado. Todo ese tiempo. El hombre sencillo, que se deshacía, se desarmaba ante el peso de sus propias decisiones para volver a armarse..  
  
No.  
  
Siempre había sido algo más. Aún con la mano sobre su pierna deteniéndolo en su sitio, Boris se dedicó a observarlo con nuevos ojos. La cabeza inclinada hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la traquea que subía y bajaba intentando contener tal vez un llanto, tal vez un grito..  
  
No.  
  
Valery Legasov no solo era un hombre de arena que se escurría entre sus dedos. Era también una especie de Dios pagano. Un Dios inconsciente de sí mismo y su propio poder. Un Dios salvaje, antiguo e insaciable que exigía sacrificios para mantener el orden del mundo.  
  
Él ya le había entregado su cuerpo y su servicio pero quería algo más.  
 _  
Te tomará afecto y será absurdo.._  
  
Las palabras adquiriendo sentido en su mente. _¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?_ Boris aflojó el agarre en la pierna de Valery, transformándolo en una sutil caricia. Ya no lo retenía. Podía irse si quería, pero también podía quedarse. Era su decisión.  
  
Valery abrió los ojos, su mirada desplazándose lentamente de la mano en su pierna al rostro de Boris. El le devolvió una tenue sonrisa.  
  
Estaban juntos en eso y él era incapaz de negarle nada.  
  
Continuará...


	3. Valera

Vivía de recuerdos. Era la manera más sencilla de describir su vida desde que él ya no estaba. Su muerte había dejado un dolor notorio pero tolerable. No lo había desgarrado, no había abierto un surco lo suficientemente profundo en su pecho para acabar con su existencia de una vez.  
  
No.  
  
La muerte de Valera había sido la consecuencia inevitable de una cadena eventos. Boris lo había visto. Lo había presentido en su primera crisis para acentuarse luego en las siguientes. Desde aquella primera mirada al vacío el día de arena y boro, sabía que Valera terminaría de esa manera.  
Esa certeza había logrado hacer que el dolor por la noticia se amortiguara lo suficiente para convertirse en una herida. Una herida que lo desangraría lentamente en una agonía absurdamente prolongada.  
  
Boris habría deseado que la noticia de la muerte de Valera hubiese sido tan conmocionante para dejarlo muerto en ese instante.  
  
La vida nunca era tan poética.  
  
*  
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
Valery se había detenido a medio camino de entrar en su dormitorio. La mirada algo azorada. Hacía segundos que ambos habían terminado de aclarar su sentir en el sofá y su pierna aún le cosquilleaba con el recuerdo de la presencia de la mano de Boris sobre ella.  
  
-Es tarde, es hora de descansar..  
  
-Duerme conmigo.  
  
El rostro de Valery fue todo un poema. Una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta.  
  
\- Ha terminado el turno de las 12 y el próximo oficial siempre demora media hora en llegar a nuestra puerta. Duerme conmigo.  
  
La expresión de Valery pasando de la confusión a la perplejidad, de la desconfianza a la esperanza. Boris sosteniéndole la mirada durante todo el tiempo en que el otro tardó en ordenar sus pensamientos para finalmente ponerse en marcha.  
  
-Está bien.-Susurró apenas dueño de sí mismo.-Solo, voy a..voy a cambiarme.  
  
Boris sonrió. Lejano había quedado el arrebato pasional que había tenido unos minutos antes. La criatura que tenía en frente ya no ere ese ser voraz que había percibido brevemente al besarlo. De pronto, se había vuelto a convertir en un ser minúsculo y tímido. Aquellos agudos contrastes no dejaban de impresionarlo. Valery era un ser lleno de matices.  
  
Él ya estaba dentro de la cama cuando lo vio entrar. Vestía un pijama de franela con un absurdo patrón cuadrillé. Evidentemente era un talle más grande del que sería apropiado para él, de modo que las mangas sobresalían un poco. Boris elevó una ceja ante la visión pero no comentó nada. Ya había comprobado que la moda no era su fuerte.  
  
Valery pronto estuvo a su lado. Se sentó en la cama, se quito las pantuflas, colocó los lentes en la mesita y se introdujo debajo de las mantas en movimientos demasiado metódicos para ser naturales.  
  
Boris podía percibir su nerviosismo irradiar a través de su cuerpo pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer para aliviarlo. Durante algunos minutos los dos permanecieron mirando el techo en un embarazoso silencio. Ninguno había hecho ningún movimiento que indicara que iba a dormir, como si esperase expectante algún movimiento del otro. Finalmente Boris, acostumbrado a tomar las riendas ante cualquier situación, se armó de valor.  
  
-No sé como se hace esto.  
  
Valery sabía que “esto” no se refería exclusivamente a un acercamiento amoroso entre dos hombres sino que iba más allá. Era una pregunta específica acerca de su relación. Acerca de los dos ¿Cómo hacer para quererse en la URSS, con la KGB respirando en su nuca, con un desastre nuclear a sus puertas?¿Cómo hacer para quererse con la certeza de la muerte tan inminente?  
  
-Yo tampoco.-Suspiró Valery y de pronto todas las preguntas fueron demasiado peso. Era una locura. Lo que hacían era una completa y arriesgada locura. No solo para sí mismos, sino para..  
  
-¿Róncas?  
  
La repentina pregunta lo sacó de la avalancha de realidad.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Yo no ronco.-Sentenció Boris con un extraño orgullo.-¿Tú lo haces?  
  
-No estoy seguro.-Admitió algo sonrojado.  
  
Tampoco podía dar una respuesta a eso. Jamás había tenido una compañía en su cama el tiempo suficiente para oírlo roncar. A su edad, aquella idea era tan asombrosa como deprimente.  
  
-Bien, ya lo veremos entonces.- Sentenció, dando por zanjada la cuestión del ronquido.  
  
Boris se estiró para apagar la lámpara de la mesita de luz y acomodó las almohadas prestándose a dormir. Estaba exhausto. Sus movimientos lo llevaron cerca del otro de modo que ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, como sus piernas y su torso entraron en contacto con el cuerpo de Valery. Boris buscó su mirada antes de cerrar los ojos _¿Esto está bien?_ Un minúsculo asentimiento. _Si._  
  
A la mañana siguiente Valery portaba una desconcertante sonrisa que lo acompañó mientras desayunaban.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Valery no respondió inmediatamente y eso no hizo más que aumentar su intriga. Su compañero carecía de una personalidad jocosa por lo que el evento era extraño en sí mismo. Solo cuando los oficiales cercanos abandonaron la mesa, fue que el otro aclaró su duda.  
  
\- Si, róncas.  
  
*  
  
Aquel recuerdo le valió para levantarse de la cama, asearse y tomar el desayuno. Era un recuerdo intrascendente pero feliz. Inocente, quizás. La sonrisa de Valera era aún nítida en su mente.  
  
Su boca, eternamente curvada hacia abajo, al elevar la comisura de sus labios, daba como resultado una sonrisa difícil. Era una mueca extraña, como si la expresión pidiera perdón por existir. Boris se había fijado en eso. Como también se había fijado en otros detalles. Sus pecas, por ejemplo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto enteramente por ellas..  
  
 _Si, eso estaba bien.._  
  
Ese recuerdo sería lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlo a salir y enfrentarse a la parodia de trabajo que continuaba haciendo. Porque sí, continuaba ejerciendo sus funciones como un hombre del partido. Pero luego del discurso de Valera ya no podía acercarse a nada que tuviese que ver con Chernobyl. Paradójicamente eso había resultado en un alivio. Lo prefería así. No le agradaban esos recuerdos. Prefería creer que su relación con Valera había transcurrido en un universo paralelo a la tragedia.  
  
*  
  
Discutían. Sin tanta animosidad como antes, sin querer destrozarse. Pero lo hacían. A veces más de una vez en el día. Elevaban sus voces, se ofendían el uno con el otro. Siempre había portazos, miradas nerviosas de los oficiales.  
  
Valery jamás sería un miembro eficiente para el partido. Sus emociones fluían a través de él. Demasiado arriesgado, demasiado visible. Su conocimiento y su inocencia eran lo único que lo preservaba de acabar en las manos de la KGB.  
  
No importaba.  
  
Ese era su trabajo. Protegerlo de sí mismo, proteger su trabajo en Chernobyl. El trabajo de Boris era ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos ambos.  
  
Que Valery lo comprendiera..Esa era otra cuestión.  
  
Había entrado a la habitación con la intención de seguir discutiendo acerca de su último informe. Estaba harto de repetir siempre lo mismo.Valery no comprendía que las palabras “locura,” “evacuación urgente” y “peligro inminente” no podían ser escritas en un informe. Nadie lo tomaría en cuenta en esos términos. No comprendía los límites burocráticos, las trampas, las cadenas de mando..  
  
Valery estuvo sobre él apenas cerró la puerta, pero no fueron puños ni reproches los que salieron a su encuentro sino la boca de Valery, las manos de Valery, el cuerpo de Valery precipitándose sobre el suyo. Una mezcla de desesperación y torpeza guiando movimientos que, a falta de practica, se habían vuelto casi instintivos en él.  
  
Hasta ese momento Boris no había tenido idea de lo mucho que necesitaba eso con él. Que sus cuerpos y no sus palabras se entendieran. Que inventasen un idioma propio de los dos y sus circunstancias.  
  
Aquel día los dos crearon algo único. En su relación encontraron un espacio para sobrellevar algo que según palabras de Valery, no había ocurrido nunca en la historia de la humanidad. Un espacio tan frágil y delicado que se sostenía con la fuerza de sus valentías, sus esperanzas y sus voluntades. Un espacio de los dos..  
  
Aquel día, Boris pudo comprobar que efectivamente todo el cuerpo de Valery se hallaba cubierto de diminutas pecas..  
  
Aquel día, Valery se convirtió en Valera...  
  
Aquel día, Boris descubrió _cómo se hacía esto_...  
  
Aquel día, comenzaron a despedirse..  
  
*  
  
Boris entró en el edificio gubernamental con el recuerdo del calor de Valera aún tibio en su memoria.  
  
Moriría. Claro que lo haría. La depresión uniría fuerzas con la radiación y ambas se encargarían de llevarlo a la tumba. No tenía dudas sobre eso.  
  
Solo habría deseado que fuera más rápido.  
  
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios! Amé tanto escribir esta historia! Quiero creer que en algun lugar del universo ellos son felices. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias a todas las hispanohablantes por sus comentarios y sus Kudos!


End file.
